Enamorados
by karin vongola
Summary: Una simple palabra que definía perfectamente la extraña relación que les unía. NaruHina.


Naruto le pertenece a Kishi...

****Enamorados**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un beso tras otro seguían lloviendo sobre sus mejillas. Las manos de Hinata apretaron sus mofletes una vez mas y sus dedos repasaban con parsimonia las marquitas en forma de bigotes de zorro. Pasó luego sus dedos entre los mechones rubios palpando la suavidad que estos poseían.<p>

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó el rubio bajo ella.

Su cabeza yacía recostada en las piernas de la Hyugga, quien no paraba de hacerle mimos y caricias leves.

-mmm no- respondió la chica con voz traviesa

Naruto le sonrió, miró el cielo observando de inmediato las nubes. Enseguida su vista se vio sustituida por el rostro de Hinata, que le enviaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué intentas?- preguntó el chico curioso.

-Tengo celos.

-¿Celos?, ¿de qué?

-del cielo. Mírame a mí, no a él.

-Ok. Te miro. No miro a nadie ni nada mas

Hinata le intercambio la mirada cómplice que ya adornaba los labios de Naruto. Ese tipo de conversaciones a veces salían a relucir intercambiando un complicado código amoroso a base de bromas.

Una vez sus amigos habían escuchado una de esas, comenzando a murmurar la extraña relación que ambos mantenían. Y a ellos eso, no les interesaba en absoluto.

-Eres muy celosa Hinata-chan. ¿De que más tienes celos?

-De tu cama. Te acuestas sobre ella y dejas tu olor impregnado en las sabanas. Es muy afortunada por tenerte.

-Oh. ¿Qué más?

-Tu ropa. Disfrutan del roce de tu cuerpo, siendo yo la que podría estarlo disfrutando en estos momentos.

-Hinata...

-El ramen. Siempre lo saboreas con gusto y lo añoras cuando no estás comiendo.

El rubio jaló de su chaqueta acercando sus labios. Un dulce beso se apoderó del momento haciendo suspirar a Hinata. La chica optó por tirarse sobre el rubio, abrazándose a su cuello y disfrutando de su aroma. Embriagarse con el aroma de Naruto era la cosa más exquisita que podía haber en el mundo. Era soberanamente atrayente, adictivo y demoledor.

Estar junto a Naruto era su perdición, su salvación y su todo. Compartir un simple momento con él podía ser una droga tan adictiva que acababa por no querer despegarse de su lado.

Se acostó junto a el, su mano buscó la del rubio y se dispuso a observar el cielo. Nubes de mil formas y tamaños distintos se dispersaban por todo el lugar. Hinata vio maravillada el firmamento sintiendo su corazón bombeando rápidamente, como un pajarillo desenfrenado.

-Puedes ver el cielo, solo por esta vez- dijo Hinata acurrucándose hacia Naruto, quien la abrazaba por la cintura instándola a apegarse a el, cosa que no dudó en cumplir en breves instantes.

-¿Solo por esta vez? Que cruel eres.

-Ya te lo dije, solo puedes verme a mi. Solo a mi.

-Narcisista.

-Para nada. Soy Narutista. ¿Y tu eres?

-Soy Hinatista. Amo a Hinata sobre todas las cosas. ¿Conoces a Hinata?

-No. Háblame de ella- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa divertida. Ya comenzaban otra vez su código enmarañado.

-Pues verás. Hinata es una chica de lindos ojos blancos. Pertenece a la rama principal de clan Hyugga. Es tierna, dulce, soñadora y medio rarita. Justo lo contrario a lo que me recetó el doctor- ante estas palabras juguetonas, Hinata le lanzó un manotazo leve y le dirigió un puchero mientras inflaba sus mofletes de forma cómica- ¿Te había dicho que es hermosa? Tiene un cuerpo espectacular y un carácter aparentemente inofensivo. Eso hasta que te metes con ella o con las personas que en realidad aprecia.

-y esa Hinata... ¿Como es eso que la amas sobre todas las cosas?

-Pues adoro su compañía, su presencia y su aroma. También su forma de ser, de regañar sin necesidad de levantar su voz o decir malas palabras. A veces incluso da mas miedo que Sakura y Tsunade-baachan juntas.

-Es peligrosa entonces.

-Un poco, pero si sabes tratar con ella te aseguro que puede ser la persona mas increíble que puedas conocer jamás Se la pasa sonrojándose por cada cosa que le digo e incluso a veces le da pena darme un beso, y eso que llevamos mucho saliendo...

-Comienzo a sentir celos de esa tal Hinata.

-Y más celos vas a sentir cuando te diga que aunque lo intentes, no podrás acercarte a mi con demasiada confianza. Mi corazón le pertenece a ella y solo a ella.

-Y porque no intentas cambiar un poco la rutina? Tal vez si yo...

-Si fueses Hinata, haría lo que me pidieras...

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Lo que sea

La Hyugga, comenzando a frustrarse y en realidad sintiendo celos por la tal Hinata descrita por Naruto, acalló al rubio con un beso.

-Dile a esa tal Hinata, que voy a quedarme contigo, le guste o no- Dijo la chica con un deje de ira

-ok, se lo digo- Respondió el rubio divertido

Le abrazó con ternura apretando un poco su mano, le miró a los ojos obteniendo como respuesta un sonrojo leve.

-Hinata-chan- Dijo el rubio con tono causal

-¿mmm?

-Una chica me mando a decirte que va a quedarse conmigo.

-Puedes decirle a _esa _que vaya olvidando esa idea estúpida. Tu eres mio y de nadie más. Si se atreve a ponerte un dedo encima, podría enviarla directo al averno sin boleto de regreso.

-Le advertí de eso.

¿Qué eso?

-Tus métodos leves, pero fríos y calculadores de venganza.

-Menos mal. Ya sabe a qué atenerse.

Naruto acariciaba su mano suavemente. La alzó y la besó aspirando el tenue aroma a jazmines que despedía su piel.

-Te amo.

-Yo más. Me amo.

-Sabía que eras narcisista.

-Soy Narutista, ya te lo dije.

-¿Como es eso?

-Me amo por amarte mas que a nada, mas que a nadie. Adoro tenerte entre mis brazos y que me tengas entre los tuyos. Amo besarte y que me beses. Añoro tus palabras al oído, por muy cursis que sean. Me encanta todo de ti, virtudes y defectos, Todo, todito, todo.

Naruto se carcajeó. Aquella conversación estaba volviéndose realmente cursi. No es que le molestase del todo, pero le incomodaba un poco escuchar las confesiones de Hinata. Ella era demasiado romanticona, aun mas que él, que era un romántico empedernido.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De mí, de tí, de la vida.

Hinata se contagió con su risa. Naruto se inventaba cada cosa...

-Quiero un beso

¿Ahora?

-Para ayer

-¿Uno solo?

-Que sean dos

-¿Para llevar o para comer aquí?

-Bueno... dame uno para llevar y déjame el otro para luego.

La chica a veces se sorprendía. Se sorprendía al notar que con Naruto no había timidez. Tal era la extrema confianza que despedía sobre ella. Dándole paso a mostrarle su verdadero yo, su verdadero carácter, su verdadera forma.

Le dio el beso requerido, apegándose a sus labios hasta que los pulmones no aguantasen por más tiempo.

A Naruto le encantaban las dos Hinatas. La tímida y la levemente sarcástica. Y pensar que todo esto formaba parte de la misma persona. Solo que para mostrarlo solo les hacia falta estar a solas, o en su propio mundo.

Porque el era ocurrente. Y Hinata no le dejaba atrás al seguirle en sus locuras. Comenzaban una conversación extraña y terminaban siempre diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban de mil maneras distintas, sin cansarse nunca del juego. Divirtiéndose a costa del otro y mirándose como un par de idiotas enamorados.

-¿Te diviertes ahora?

-¿Estando a tu lado? En todo momento

Por que así estaban. Felizmente juntos, torpemente aficionados al otro y encarecidamente _enamorados. _

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

Extraño no?... Se me ocurrió de repente. ¡No pude evitarlo!

Gracias por leer!

Ja nee!


End file.
